The invention relates to a method of preparing data, in particular, digitized television channel signals or television channel signal bundles for transmission purposes, a method of retrieving such data, and arrangements for implementing these methods.
In broad-band communication networks, source signals, for example, a plurality of television channel signals, are subjected to analog-to-digital conversion and combined to form a serial data stream having a high bit rate. See for example German Patent documents DE 40 08 201 A1 and DE 41 36 112 A1. The source signals can be multiplexed into a frame as disclosed in DE 41 36 112 A1. On the receiving end, a corresponding reconversion of the useful signals then takes place.